Love Troubles!
by Kagetori Tsubame
Summary: Angel-themed AU Story! Eren was a Cupid whose job was to help humans to find their life partner but he wasn't quite successful in his job. Recently he got to help a certain mystery looking man to find his life partner. What if Eren accidentally fell for his client and things just got messed up more? Rated T for now. Levi X Eren
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, is Tsu-chan here! Just happen to write this fic. Hope it's fun to read. O_O **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, I wish I have. *sobs***

**Sorry if there is grammer mistake or OOCness, I wish for forgiveness of that *bow* I will do my best!**

* * *

Eren sighed as he looked at the silver arrow in his hand. He fucked up his own job, again. "Eren, don't be sad. It's not the first time already anyway." Mikasa sat by his side and patted Eren's shoulder. "I don't think you are comforting me." Eren didn't lift his head to meet Mikasa's eyes. He was playing the arrow with his hand. "Eren, come inside now. You have to report about your task." Mikasa walked towards a huge white building, turned her head back. "Even if I don't say, they know the results anyway. I am going to be fired." Eren crushed the arrow and flung it far away, the poor arrow sunk into the fluffy cloud some distance away, away from Eren's sight.

Mikasa flapped her wings impatiently. "You are not going to be fired. You are the only Cupid around this area. If you are gone, who's going to do your job?" Mikasa glared at Eren. Nobody messed with their own job here. Everyone had their role to play, same went for Mikasa. She was an Archangel in the Heaven, protecting the Heaven from danger, especially from the Demons who always messes with Angels. "Hey, have you forget about Armin? Then I can just get fired and be a normal Angel, be a messenger here and there and taking care of Christa's pet bird and then… " The more Eren went on, the more he was angry of his self.

"He's not a real Cupid like you. He's helping with your job, isn't he? He's only an ordinary Angel, just with an extraordinary job for him." Mikasa cut in, she knew how Eren's felt, nobody liked to fail. Just as she finished her words, a certain blonde hair male rushed out of the white building and joined in their talk, or an argument.

"Eren, for god's sake, you are here! Hannes want to see you right now!" The blonde hair male, Armin pushed the said boy into the building. "Armin! I can walk myself! Stop pushing me! It's hurts!" "Aren't you stronger than Armin, Eren? A tiny push like that won't hurt." Mikasa replied Eren with a blank face. "Shut up Mikasa! I'm not that weak!" "Sheesh! Eren! Keep moving! Everyone is waiting for you!" Armin kept pushing the brunette. "Everyone? Who else other than Hannes?" Eren turned his head to face Armin, who still keep pushing the confused Cupid.

"Christa is there, she wanted to make sure that you are fine." Christa was the Muse, the Muse of the music. She was a goddess in the Heaven, you could found her easily at the Heaven's garden with her pet songbird, named Ymir which could talked their language. Eren was not quite fond of the bird. The bird always teased Eren of his job, his temper and she(that bird is a female) called Eren a brat, true story bro. Christa was kind to everyone, especially to Eren. Everytime before Eren went for his job, she and Mikasa would greet him goodbye and cheer for him. Her voice was sweet and she sang was more hundred times sweeter than her talking.

Eren daydreamed of Christa and didn't aware that they had reached the hall inside the wide open snow white building. Armin made a halt and Eren fell over on the fall of the sudden stop. There were many Angels waiting in the hall for Eren, well not really many, maybe 4 to 5 Angels. "Eren! Are you alright!?" Christa swiftly flew to Eren's side and helped him to stand while Ymir just laughed at the boy. "You are so stupid! Who can fall like that in this flat floor!? There's no even a single rock here!" Ymir kept on laughing like mad people, or bird. The other Angels too were snickering, even Christa was giggling. Eren's fall was too hilarious.

"Shut up stupid bird!" "Not as stupid as certain brat." Ymir retorted back. "What did you say?!" Eren wanted to pluck every single feather out of that stupid bird. "Calm down Eren. Ymir's just kidding! You do know that Ymir treasures her feathers very much. They are too pretty to be plucked." Christa let Ymir stood on her shoulder. The bird swayed her long feathery tail gracefully, she let out a chirping tone.

"Now, now kids. Behave yourself here." A strong strict tone warned them. "Hannes! What do you want this time?" Eren said in an irritating tone. "Eren! Where's your manners? You should really behave yourself!" A familiar female voice was heard by everyone in the hall. "Mo…mom!?" Eren was shocked of his own mother's presence here. "What brings you here?" His mom was a Seraphim, a high ranked Angel. Normally she would be busy and wouldn't show herself around this area of the Heaven's. "I wanted to see my baby boy so badly, is that a sin to do that?" She smiled warmly at Eren. Eren was not ready for this situation. It had been a few months he seen her mother last time. He didn't admit it, but he missed his mom very much. He had lost his father who was killed in an incident. His father's death was a mystery since nobody knew how he died.

"Now Eren. I would like to hear about your job. How's your client?" Eren's mother, Carla asked sweetly to her son. Eren gulped. This was the first time he sweated so much. His flapped his tiny wings nervously. He turned his head aside, avoiding Carla's gaze, he whispered. "Uh…not quite…good… though…" Carla blinked several times, looking at her son. "I thought so." Carla sighed. "So, am I going to be fired?" Eren asked in a desperate tone. "Fired? Of course not! No matter how you do your job, we will not fire you! For Heaven's sake!" Carla said to her son. "Why not?" He tilted his head a little. Carla found the action cute. "I have said, you are the only Cupid around here, Eren. Nobody can do your job if you get fired." Mikasa added in. "Oh…" Eren scratched the back of his neck. "You are still a brat, so do your best, you hear me Eren?" Hannes rustled Eren's hair, made it messy. "My hair! Stop messing it old man!" Eren backed off and fixed his hair back.

"So, get ready for your next job now will you? Armin will help you with your job, like always, yeah?" Carla looked at his son. "I can't believe you still can fail your task with Armin's help, you are hopeless." Ymir shook her tiny head. Eren glared silently at the bird. He was tired of fighting with the bird. "Let's go Armin, we will go to the fountain and waited for our next job. It will be a loooooooooooong day." Eren yawned. Armin agreed and flew off out of the building with Eren. "I hope Eren will do well this time." Christa said with worry in her face. "Don't worry about the brat. No matter how stupid he is, he still can do his own job." Ymir flapped her wings lazily.

Eren was a Cupid whose job was to help the people on the Earth with their love problem. Sometimes people just hard to find their soul mate and so Eren's job was to help them to find it. Eren's job place now was set at a city named City of Trost. He was working on his job at the Shiganshina District at first. It was quite a small town and everyone was friendly to each other and Eren was doing his job very well. It was not difficult to find life partner for the people there. But for big city like Trost, it was a hard nut to crack. People hardly trust each other, busy in their jobs and works, barely even enjoyed their life. For Eren, he had no experience about love(but he was still a Cupid,duh) It was a miracle that he could do his job fine at the Shiganshina Districe, Armin thought.

To let Eren accept a request or job, he had chanted a spell on the fountain at a park in the city. People around had spread rumors about the fountain. The fountain beneath have various tiny holes in it. Rumor said that you throw a coin into the fountain standing away with a fixed distance of two meter from the fountain, if you successfully had your coin into the tiny holes, the Cupid will find a partner for the rest of your life. This rumor was spread from the Shiganshina District. It was too popular that even people in the city trusted and built a fountain, designed as a Cupid carrying his precious bow just for that rumor. Crazy people. Even Eren was shocked at first of the fountain but he went on with his job. Out of ten jobs, he only succeed one. Pitiful. There was a white line not far from the fountain. That was the actual length to throw the coin. Actually there were many other Cupids from other area doing their job at the city too. It seemed that living in city was hard to find love. Trust me, I'm not kidding.

Eren sighed the tenth time. He was sitting on a park bench with Armin beside who was reading a book. Eren kept staring at the fountain. Nobody barely wanted to near the line and threw a coin. "Maybe we should have just wait by seeing through the crystal ball at our place. It's so boring here!" Eren stretched his arms widely and yawned. "Patience is needed, Eren." Armin didn't even bother to look at Eren. He was too absorbed at his own book.

Talk about history of Eren about his job. He mostly got males as his clients, so he had to find females around the male whom he knew or friends. Friends will make things easier since they knew each other well enough. They could open their heart easily to each other. After increasing the love toward each other, Eren would do the final blow, by shooting the love arrows on their back. Caution, MUST BE EXACTLY ON THEIR BACK. Other parts of the body would only gave side effects. Shamefully, Eren's aiming accuracy was sucks. He couldn't learn to shoot properly, that was the part that failed his job. Armin just face palmed, a Cupid that was sucked in shooting, did you still call yourself a Cupid? Eren always failed his shooting lessons too. Eren's rival, Jean talked badly about Eren's shooting skills. They were cat and dog, fighting and arguing whenever they met each other.

Back to the Earth, still no sign of human approaching the fountain. Eren cursed in his mind. Angels should not curse, they blessed and chanted. Screw that rule. Eren cursed again.

When finally, he noticed a man walked slowly towards the white line. Eren's eyes shone excitement and began to observe the man. The man was short, and he had a blank face that showed no expression. He must have a hard life. Eren felt pity for the man. The man had nice black hair and he wore casual wear but yet looked formal too that showed his body line well. He was quite good looking despite his height. If Eren was a girl, he definitely fell for him. The man took out a silver coin from his pocket and threw with a graceful pose. A tiny 'splash' sound could be heard. Eren could tell that the coin had tossed into the hole, with perfect angle. Eren was impressed, he looked beside him and found that Armin was gone. His book was placed nicely beside Eren. He must be buying us drinks. (Note by Eren: Don't be mistaken. We don't steal for the money. We worked legally for the money. Though most of the money was earned by Armin while I concentrate on my task)

Someone walked towards Eren and stood in front of him, folding his arms nicely and glared at the frightened boy blankly. It was the man after all. Eren freaked out. He didn't notice the man's presence approaching him.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that, brat?" He said with a stern voice.

This is going to be a harder nut to crack. Eren thought. He was going to find a life partner for this grumpy looking man.

* * *

**Chapter 1 done! I hope it's not boring OTL Should I continue? OxO If everyone want me to continue this story, feel free to review! **


	2. Chapter 2 The First Step

**Tsu-chan here again and thanks for the reviews :D and soooooooooooo I will continue the story! **

**I'm so in this anime! At first I was like "Oh, quite a violent manga/anime with Titans eating humans and they fight back to get freedom" face. Then I was like "OMG This is the best manga/anime I had ever seen" and sooooo I was addicted to it along with KnB.(You know what is this right?Right!?XD)**

**purpleinkpen: Thank you for pointing it out, I realized that I forget to mention it D: I will be careful for the details in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Shingeki no Kyojin.  
**

**As usual, I apologized if there is any grammer mistake or OOCness :O**

* * *

Eren was completely out of mind now. This was not the first time of observing his client from a distance. This man was the first one to notice him. Eren was in his human form, he can felt a strange aura from the man, scary…

"Are you mute or deaf? Answer my fucking question." The man was not patient enough to wait for the boy to respond him for the whole day.

"Uh… yes?" Eren asked as politely as he can. He couldn't get used of this politeness. It made him want to puke.

"Why the fuck are you looking me like that?" The grumpy man repeated.

"Well… because you are throwing a coin?" Eren pointed out.

"Obviously I AM throwing a coin. Does that interested you?" The man twitched his eye.

"No… I mean kinda. I wonder why people around here would throw coins into the fountain. I'm just curious." Eren scratched his head. _God damn Armin! Come back already! This is so awkward!_

"Just some stupid rumors." _Stupid huh? Then why are you still doing this? For fun perhaps? _Eren thought while narrowed his eyes. "I just wanna try whether it will work or not. Rumors are just rumors. They don't do shit." The man added, looking at the sitting boy who seemed to be panicking.

"Then why the hell are you doing it, you don't believe at it, right?" Eren said and felt irritated. _He's making fun of my job. Well, he doesn't know who I am. _

_But no. I will not give up. I will show you that the rumors are not just rumors. I will definitely find someone for you. Then you will believe it and not making fun of it._

"So yeah, I have to find my friend now. Have a good day sir." Eren stood up from his seat, picked up Armin's book and readied to leave the spot.

"Don't use the sir. It makes me feel old, brat." The man made a 'tch' sound.

"Oh? How old are you?" "25." "You are not too old for that anyway. Why do you even care?" "Shut your mouth brat. Just don't call me that." The man hissed at the frowned boy.

"So how am I suppose to call you then?" "Levi." "Huh?" "My name, dumbass. Remember that." Levi walked away and left the place.

Eren froze. _That man gave me his name! What's the point for that!? I'm just a stranger! I don't think he's the type to talk to strangers that easily… _

_His name is Levi huh… well that's a good start anyway. Gotta get my ass ready for the job now. Now where is that Armin… take him so long to buy drinks._

"Eren! Where are you going?" Eren heard someone calling him and saw Armin ran towards him with two can of sodas in his hand.

"We have our job now. So let's get started." Eren received a can of soda from Armin. He did not forget to hand back Armin's book. He opened the soda can and took a sip from it.

"Really? I don't see it coming. So who's our client this time?" Armin asked. " A 25 years old man. Named Levi." Eren replied with a bored tone.

"Wow wow! How do you know his name? You know psychic power?" "What? NO! He told me!"

"Why?" "I donno. He caught me staring at him." Eren felt kind of guilty of talking about it. Staring was rude, after all.

"What? You are doing this every time to every client. They didn't even want to take a glance of us. Wait, did you changed back into your Cupid form?" Armin knew. Even they were in their human form now, accidents happened sometimes. They would eventually changed back to their original form. They would be in a serious trouble if the human saw their forms. They had to be careful for that.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am!?" His best friend always worried of him, along with Mikasa, his adopted sister. His mom always said that he was a big baby, had to keep an eye on him for 24 hours. Eren hated them of being too protective to him. And he hated them of calling him cute all the time. _I don't look cute! All of them are so annoying. Even Christa can say it the whole day. _

"But Eren… accidents happen sometimes." Armin tried to calm down his hot-tempered friend. "But not this time… he just happened to notice me… that's all!"

"So maybe our client is an observant type, huh. We have to be careful on our job, then. What might happen if he is able to figure out our identity." Armin took note of it.

"I don't think he will. He doesn't believe in Angels." "How so?" "I'm not sure. Just feel like it. He have a bored expression on his face like he doesn't care about anything other than his self. He will not believe Angels are exist in this world, anyway." _But they do existed, though. Even other creatures other than human and animals._

"Okay… So let's go to Hanji's place now? We have to get information about the man." Armin kept his book into his backpack. "You are right. I wonder how she's doing now. We haven't visit her for a few months." Hanji was not an Angel, she was a Witch instead. A WITCH. Believe it or not. The witches that exist only in fairy tales and folklores to humans who only have evil deeds in them, extracting potions from their cauldrons with weird materials such as heart of a frog or venom from a python. They wore witch hat and dark cloaks covered themselves and lived in spooky forest. Every witches seemed to be like that. Hanji was different. Absolutely completely different from those witches.

Hanji didn't look like an old hag like those in fairy tales. She wore glasses and had a messy ponytail hair. If Eren wanted to say, she was a weird freak. More importantly, she didn't live in forest. She lived in the city and she was staying in her own apartment. _Modern witch. Well same goes for us. We live in an apartment too but far away from Hanji's. Living in the city is necessary. It makes us do our job more easily. Flying from Heaven to Earth takes a lot of our stamina and power. We only fly back when our job was done, or failed. Sad to be mentioned._

"I hope she doesn't want us to help with her experiments this time…" Eren stood in front of the door of Hanji's apartment, watching eye to eye with Armin. "I hope so too… remember the last time she made us drank a suspicious looking purple potion, we turned into doves." It was weird to be birds.

"So yeah… I'm going to ring the bell then." Eren said and pushed the door bell beside the white framed door. The apartment was quite fancy and expensive. Hanji was rich, and that made Eren envied of the witch. Despite being a Cupid, he had to work very hard to earn money for their staying, though most them was earned by Armin. _Ding Dong! _A clear bell sound could be heard inside the door.

"Hi! Who's there?!" A high pitched female voice made both of them shuddered. _It's Hanji…She's still the same Hanji. _Eren and Armin thought the same thing in their mind.

"Hanji. It's us." Eren replied. He hoped the witch would not try to break down the door to greet them. She did it last time. They ended up fixing the door the whole day that time.

"This voice… EREN! Is that you!? OMG! Is Armin with you!? It's been a long time! I'm so lonely when you two little kids stopped visiting my place for months! Awwww I so happy now!" Hanji started to cheer inside her own apartment.

"Hanji! Yes, Armin's with me and you don't have to scream that loud! And open the door for us!" Eren still couldn't get use of the woman's happy mode. She was older than the two Angels by the difference of 7 years. Eren and Armin were 18. That made Hanji 25. She acted more childish than the boys.

"Opps! Sorry~! I'm too happy for the moment! Wait there!" An unlocking sound could be heard and the door opened, showing the witch who was grinning very brightly.

"EREENNNNNNNNNN! And ARMINNNNNNNNNNN too! It's good to see you two again! Let me guess, you have your new job now right?" Hanji pushed them into the place and offered them tea. "I thought both of them hate me and don't want to come at my place anymore. Argh I'm so lonely from the past few months!" Hanji pretended to cry melancholy, but Eren did not get tricked. The woman in front of Eren was a simple nature human, or witch. She wore a simple white T-shirt and a black jeans. What made her attractive was her silver-framed glasses which she was wearing. It suited her very well. Eren actually liked Hanji very much, aside from her freaked out behavior. She always provided information of their clients every time. Strangely, normally witches just mind their own business, they did not have any particular relationship with the Angels or the Devils or any other creatures. Hanji got along with the Angels very well. Armin secretly told me that she might be helping the Devils too, since witches had high magic skills that helped them a lot.

* * *

Eren remembered the first encounter with Hanji was awkward enough for Eren to cut off his Cupid wings and lived as a human. He just happened to walk by the streets and wanted to get a coffee from the famous café, a MAID CAFÉ to be precise. He knew that the owner was a weird woman, said by the regular customers there. Coincidently, she was in the café for the time, and yup, she was Hanji. She glomped on Eren and the boy was astonished of the sudden attack. Everyone was staring at both of them and Eren wanted to kill his self or flew away from here, if he could use his wings. Later that, Hanji pulled him to the workers' lounge room. The first thing said by that woman really made Eren wanted to die more. "Aww you are so cute! Say, are you the Cupid around this place? Can I see you wings? I haven't seen a Cupid before! I heard that their wings are tiny and cute! PLEASE! Can I see!?" Hanji shook roughly Eren's shoulder and Eren felt like the world was spinning.

_How in the world does she know!? Don't I look like a normal human enough!? _Eren harshly stopped Hanji's shaking and glared at the woman furiously. "How…how did you know!?" Eren couldn't hide his panic. He didn't how to deal with this woman. "Oh! Sorry for startling you! Don't worry I'm not an enemy! And calm down, I'm a human either." Hanji smiled gorgeously at the brunette. Hanji's was wearing a witch costume, the theme for the café that day was Halloween. Today was Halloween.

"Not human? What are you then?" Eren could not comprehend what was going on now. This woman just appeared out of nowhere and she knew about his identity immediately.

"By my costume, you should know~!" Hanji cooed. "A witch!? You are a witch!? What is a witch doing here!?" Eren's brain was going to be mal-functioned. "Finding a life?" Hanji stated. Luckily there was nobody in the lounge room with them. Hanji told Eren that the lounge room was designed sound-proof. Was that necessary? Well it was necessary by now.

"Don't change the subject now. I wanna see your wingsssssssssssssssss! Pretty please!?" Hanji begged Eren.

"Why should I?! You're a stranger! And I'm not sure you have evil deeds or not!" According to his mom, witches are hardly to be trusted, have to depend the situation.

After that, Eren was defeated by Hanji's teary puppy eyes. He knew those eyes. He once used the same tactic to have his mom to give him his favorite angel fruit that was hard to obtain. It succeeded. Eren planned to save this method for future use. At the end, Eren was forced to befriend with this weird woman aka a witch while she was playing with his wings on his back. Hanji offered to help Eren with his job. Eren introduced Armin to the witch and the poor blonde hair boy was too glomped by the happy witch. Thus they got to know each other well for that day onwards.

* * *

"Soooooooooooooo, who's your client this time? Let the 'Mind Scanner' let me know what he looks like." Hanji took out a scanner and put it on the table. This 'Mind Scanner' was invented by our mighty Hanji. She liked to do experiments a lot. If she didn't own the café, she definitely was a famous scientist right now.

_I donno how did she invented this thing. Magic maybe. This thing is so awesome! Just used strangely. By putting on my head on the scanner, it can trace things I'm thinking for the time being and printed the picture out. I hope my head will not hurt by the scanner. Accidents happen sometimes. You can't guarantee it. _Eren huffed and put his head on the scanner. _Keep thinking, keep thinking of that man, what's his name again? Uh… Levi? Oh yeah it is. Keep thinking keep thinking. _Eren's face flushed when thinking of the person. It went unnoticed by the other two. A picture of a man was printed out form the scanner.

"Let's see who we have here…" Hanji picked up the picture and the next second, Armin felt like her eyes were gonna popped out like goldfish's eyes. "Hanji, are you okay?" The witch did not move even a single inch. She was really get frozen on her spot. She asked Eren.

"Eren, are you sure this is the client?" Hanji was deadpanned for the moment. She waited for Eren's answer patiently.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He even gave me his name. His name is Levi." Eren found Hanji's expression was strange. She didn't act like this before. That made both Eren and Armin stared curiously at the silent witch.

"Oh…" Hanji remained silent. She stared at the ceiling for several minutes, leaving two boys who were really really curious right now. For the next minute, the witch burst out laughing.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ARE YOU SERIOUS I THOUGHT HE DOESN'T BELIEVE ABOUT THIS SHIT AND THEN THE HELL THIS IS HAPPENING OMG I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING NOW THIS IS SO GREAT I'M GONNA MOCK HIM THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!" Hanji kept on laughing as like she had gotten mad.

"Wait Hanji, you know this man?" Back from the shock, Armin asked the laughing mad woman. Eren still shocked from the sudden outburst from the woman.

"Yeah Of Course! He's my BEST FRIEND!" Hanji finally stopped laughing and wiped off her tears. "Whew that was hilarious."

"Now then that makes things easier! Hanji can you tell us more about him? Eren stop spacing out already!Back to the Earth EREN!" Armin tried to knock back the sense from Eren. The Cupid was responded by the hitting from Armin. "That's hurts ARMIN!" "Okay okay! Back to the topic! So yeah I know this guy. His name is Levi. He was a lecturer at the Titan's College. He was not interested in love life. So I was shocked that he actually went to the fountain and wanted your help. Now this is interesting…" Hanji smiled wickedly. "He always have his blank and bored expression on his face, sometimes pissed off of everything. I heard the students in the college are all scared of him. Can't blame them. Levi don't care about it anyway. He's so grumpy all the time. Moreover, he's a clean freak."

"Wow." Eren felt troubled. "Don't worry Eren! I will try my best to help you! I will be your helper #2 alongside with Armin! I will tell you more of the details later. Let's go meet him now!" Hanji happily went to put on a black coat.

"What !?So soon!? And he recognized my face. He will think I am stalking him!" Eren refused. He hadn't arrange all the details in his brain. His poor brain was going to explode soon.

"Just tell him you really stalk him then hahahahahahahaha. We have to make our quick move! We can't hesitate! Let's go Armin! We're gonna fly over there!" Hanji picked up her fancy looking broom, decorated with lots of sparkles. "Fly!? We might get spotted!" Eren protested. "Duh! Don't forget I'm a witch! I will cast an invisible spell on us! Okay!?" Hanji was eager to meet Levi. _This is getting really really interesting now! I'm so excited right now! I would like to find out why is Levi doing this. Hehehe. _By Hanji's looks now, you should know that she was planning something not good now.

* * *

**So Yeah Chapter 2's here. I hope I don't messed it up. **

**NOTE: There are many ways for Eren to help his clients, either helping secretly or tried to get close to his clients and help them with the name of friend. Eren mostly uses the getting close to the client method, though his client will not know about his identity. Hope it's make sense.**

**See ya all next chapter! *peace***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm having my exam weeks, but I'm still writing this fic… I hate exams OTL**

**Disclaimer: I do not Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Apologize again if there is any typing mistakes, grammer mistakes and OOCness **

* * *

Hanji broke her magic broom in the mid of the flight and we ended up walking to Levi's place for another 30 minutes. The broom had poorly broken in half. Hanji really need to lost weight for that.

"Say…if Hanji was Levi's friend, then…" Armin knew what was Eren thinking, he was planning to pair Hanji with Levi.

"STOP STOP STOP! I know what you thinking Eren! But my answer is NO! Levi always said I was a disaster to him. Haha that's true anyway. I'm not the type for him and I only treat him as my best friend. Other than that is a NO NO." Hanji yelled while swinging her arms forth and back.

"Oh…okay then. So who else we have?" "Levi is not quite social. He barely knows many people other than me and Erwin and some friends working at my café. Three of us are childhood friends. Erwin is the famous doctor in the Sina Hospital. You should heard of him, right?" Hanji stated.

"That Mr. Erwin!? Hanji! You know him too!?" Armin was too rejoiced. Eren knew his best friend admired and respected this certain doctor. They often visited the hospital, sometimes because of Armin's fragile body or Eren clumsily injured his self. The said doctor was a kind man. Erwin always treated them and he was knowledgeable enough to tell the boys many facts of the medical field. Of course Armin loved to hear those and Eren just heard them with Armin, didn't understand partly about it. Even since then, Armin wanted to learn everything from Erwin, if they got the chance to visit him at the hospital, just the medical expenses problem.

"So it is you two after all! Erwin always tells me about two boys at his works. One has a fragile health and then the other, sadly always injured himself. I can picture that hahahaha." Hanji mocked Eren. She was holding her broken broom and it had to be fixed later.

"Oh! Maybe I can have Erwin helps us too! That will be sweet! He's also worried about Levi's problem. He needs to know what love feels."

"You know how love feels?" Eren looked at Hanji suspiciously. "Of course! I love everyone! Especially the two of you!" Hanji went and hugged the two puzzled boys.

"Stop…it… Hanji! I can't breathe…" Eren was struggling in the hug, Hanji nearly squished them to death.

Finally broke from the hug, Armin chocked and laughed sheepishly. "So, shall we go on?" "Yeah sure! We are nearly there!" Hanji cheerfully replied the blonde hair kid.

* * *

So here they are, standing in the front gate of a big apartment building. _Another rich guy. _Eren sulked. _Why can't I be rich too? _Armin noticed Eren's sulking and softly patted his shoulders. "This is life, Eren." "I wish I have a better life." "You will in your next life." "Angels don't die." "It's obvious."

"Hanji, are you sure you don't have to tell him before we go to his place?" They walked in the elevator and Hanji pushed the lift button to their destination floor.

"Don't worry. I always do this." Hanji grinned. "Without telling him?" Now Armin was feeling odd. "What will he do to you when you just approach to his apartment?" Eren asked. "He will kick my ass." Hanji did not mind what she had said. She remained calm and grinning. "Eren, you have to be careful too. He might beat the crap out of you and feed you to the sharks." Hanji joked. "Is he that scary?" Eren began to felt afraid. "You will see."

When they reached, the two boys walked of the lift and followed Hanji through the corridor. They were looking around, amazed of the place. _This place is ten times bigger than our own apartment building. _Eren didn't have that much money to afford this place. Back to the Heaven, Eren loved to lay on the fluffy clouds and it was free to lay, anyway. "Ok, here we are. Are you ready kids?" Hanji stopped at a door. The apartment number was 1225. _I might as well remember it. _Eren noted to his self. "Oh? The door is locked." Hanji put her hands on the door handle and tried to open the door. It didn't open.

"Yoshi! We are going to intrude in!" Hanji announced. Eren and Armin froze. "What!? We can't do that. I don't know Levi but I sure that he will kill the hell out of us!" Eren panicked and disagreed of Hanji's idea. "But we can't just go home empty-handed! Don't worry Eren! I do this everytime!" "I thought you do it only when the owner is at home!"

"So…do you have picklocks with you?" Eren was shocked at the owner of the voice. _Does that mean Armin actually agrees with Hanji!? _"What are you talking about! We can't do that Armin! What's gotten on you!? You don't do crime!" Eren thought that his friend had broken."Just this once Eren! I'm quite curious of this man too. We search any information in his apartment before he comes back, okay?" "But…" "No buts! I have Levi's apartment key with me, we just unlock the door and go in!" Hanji took out a silver key from her coat's pocket and put in to the keyhole.

"How do you get the key?" Eren looked at Hanji as she unlocked the door and slowly went in to the apartment. "Magic? Or you can say is alchemist. We don't have much time! Come in! OMG Levi doesn't let me touch his things. That clean freak. Is this how he treats his guest?" _Not to you… _Eren thought. "Now I get to check his things! How lucky it is! You guys search at the other rooms! I'm counting on you both!" Hanji rushed in to a room.

"Great… why am I doing this. Armin, you know that we shouldn't do this." Eren sighed as he looking at his blonde friend who started his searching. "I know this is wrong… but Hanji gave us the chance to do this! We have to use it! Do you want to complete your task, Eren? I'm doing this for you. I don't want to see you fail your job anymore." Armin sounded like he was going to cry. Eren stiffened. "Fine… I will help." Armin smiled back to the flushed Cupid.

Half an hour later…

"Nothing special around here but man. This place is so neat and clean! I can't find a single dust around here." _Even the cleanliness of the highest star ranked hotel room will be a shame to compare with here. He is a really big clean freak. _"Levi doesn't really interest in anything, other than cleaning and his own job. Sheesh, I'm glad I'm not him." Hanji sat on the coach and helped herself with a cup of coffee from the kitchen. _Can friends just barged in your place and have a coffee so casually? I wonder how Levi gets along with this crazy woman. It makes sense if it is Levi and Erwin, but this woman? _

"Say Hanji, can you tell me more about Levi? We really in scarce of his information." Armin asked Hanji who was sipping the coffee slowly. "Eh? Well not really any interesting information about that guy. His life is boring. He often stops by my café and has a break or a cup of coffee. That is a single seat I prepared only for him. He's the VIP at my café. He doesn't care anyway." "How about the people that he know? Or spending time with? And more importantly, female friends?" Eren wanted to know. "Hmm… most of my trustworthy workers are his high school classmates, nothing special between them. Just some normal friends. As for female friends… I have some female workers at my café but all of them are not close to Levi. Just that once Sasha accidentally spilled some coffee on Levi and from that onwards Sasha was so scared of Levi. It's like Levi gave Sasha a death penalty."

"Sasha works at there?" Eren didn't know that his friend would work at Hanji's place. His friend Sasha was an Angel too from other area from his. All the things that Sasha liked is eat and food. She helped another female Cupid named Annie. Annie once confessed to Eren her feelings to her, but Eren couldn't accept it. Now they were still friends and Eren could get along well with Annie, not like when he was with Jean.

"Definitely not Sasha… she has Connie anyway." Eren teased. Armin laughed softly.

"Oh. There is one female that gets along with Levi very well. It seems that the girl likes Levi too." Hanji thought deeply.

"Really? Who?" _That might be the one!_ Eren cheered in his fist. He must know about this girl!

"Her name is Petra. She's Levi assistant lecturer. Soooooooo Eren you gonna target her?" Hanji cooed. Eren looked back at Hanji with a determined look. "Definitely! They have a higher chance to get together! Levi doesn't hate her right? Then it might work!" Eren was getting excited and readied for the pairing work.

"So then, let's search for the place again about any things related to Petra then! We might missed some spot. Armin you come along with me! Eren! Go search in the master bedroom!" Hanji pulled the small blonde boy with her, startling the poor boy. "Huh? Okay…" Eren did not protest and went to the said room.

"Hanji, do you really think there are still places to be searched? I thought we had searched completely the whole place." Hanji looked at the confused blonde boy. She snickered. "Oh really? I can't recall what I had just said." Armin was not stupid. _She's hiding something from us… What is she planning to do anyway? _No matter how sensible Armin was, he sometimes chose not to completely trust the witch. He was not stupid after all.

Hanji heard footsteps outside the apartment door. _Oh dear._ Hanji knew the echo of the footsteps very well. He was back.

"Armin! We are in trouble! Levi's back!" Hanji pulled Armin's arm and ran towards the door. "But Eren is still inside!" "We will figure that later! Can you able to inform him?" Both of them were out of the apartment, save and sound for now. "Angels can use telepathy among ourselves… I should tell Eren right now!" Armin closed his eyes to concentrate.

_EREN! Can you hear me!?_

Eren could hear a voice echoing in his head.

_Armin? What's wrong?_

_Levi's back! You have to save yourself!_

_What!Oh shit! What should I do!? _ Eren's brain gonna get short-circuited.

_Find somewhere to hide! Hanji and I will try to buy some time! He's at the door right now! I think he noticed the door is unlocked…Crap he looks like he's going to kill someone!_

_Oh My God! I might as well dead if I get caught! _Eren looked around the master bedroom. His brain could not think anymore. Quickly, he jumped into his hiding spot.

_I'm done hiding!_

_Where did you hide?!_

…_._

_What did you said?! Eren I can't hear you!_

"Armin! Are you alright?" Hanji shook the boy's shoulder. His telepathy had been interrupted. His eyes were opened widely and his vision was still blurred. Hanji swayed her hand in front of Armin. "Armin, can you see me?" Armin nodded his head.

"What's with you two. And shitty glasses, give me one fucking reason why are you here." Armin totally forgot about the very pissed off man, or Levi.

"We are just passing by, that's all!" Hanji made a lame excuse.

"Passing my ass, what did you do to my door?" The man was not happy of the woman's presence. Plus they were at his apartment. The woman lived far far away from there and she didn't have any business with him. So why were she fucking here? Levi tapped his boots in annoyance.

"Unlocked it?" Hanji acted innocently. Armin felt uncomfortable of it. He eyed the man in front of him. He really looked like how Eren described of him. _He's really short… _Levi glared furiously at Armin. The blonde boy jumped a bit backward. He felt like the man could able to read his mind. _He's so scary! I wish Mikasa is here… Ah I hope Eren is fine inside there. But it does not take long to find out… I wonder where did he hide?_

"It's fucking obvious. Why did you do that?" Levi kept eyeing the small boy. "Who is this brat?" "Oh! This is my friend Armin. Armin, this is Levi." Hanji pretend to introduce them to each other.

"I don't know that you are a pedophile." Levi said with a blank expression.

"I'm not!" "I'm not a kid!" Both Hanji and Armin yelled.

"I don't care. Now get lost and don't think I will let you in my apartment." Levi turned to walk into his apartment, leaving the two outside.

"We already did anyway." Hanji said purposely. Armin looked at Hanji unbelievably. _Why did you have to say it!? Oh My God how are we gonna to save Eren now?_

"Say that again?" Levi narrowed his eyes. Armin was trembling even though the man was looking at him but to Hanji. Armin could sense the dark aura around the furious man. Hanji was totally not affected by that aura at all. She was still being herself. _Now I know why the others are afraid of this man. They can't even able to stand near him. They treasure their life, so do I… Only Hanji dared to go near him. _Now Armin respected this witch more. He admired of her bravery and audacity.

"Just let us go inside! We won't do you any harm!" Hanji harshly pushed Levi into his apartment. She hinted Armin to go in and save Eren.

"What the fuck Hanji!?" Levi bristled. _ This woman just won't listen to the others!_

"We won't dirty your place I promise!" Hanji added and hinted Armin again. Before they could move further in the apartment, Levi had blocked their way. The way of pushing him by Hanji had enraged the man. He pushed them out of the door merciless and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Levi open the door!" Hanji banged on the door for a lot of time. The man inside ignored the woman.

"THIS IS MY APARTMENT. FUCK OFF." The next second the banging had stopped. Levi sighed angrily. _What is the problem with this woman?_

He wanted to just take a bath and have a fucking rest for the rest of day. He had pissed off enough back from the college. He had too many paper works and assignments to do recently. He walked hastily to his bedroom without notice the coffee cup on the table.

* * *

**~Eren's POV~**

Nice try, Eren Jeager. Ended up stucking at here. The telepathy with Armin had been cut off. I can't figure out what I can do next. It's pitch black inside here. As expect of a clean freak, it's clean and tidy here. His clothes are hanging neatly and his has tastes for clothes too. I'm such a loser on everything.

It have been quite a long time already. What are they doing? And how are they going to rescue me?

Oh my god. I think I heard footsteps. He's coming inside the room! Duh of course, this is his bedroom. Maybe he will go for a shower in the bathroom? If that case I can run from here! But what if he doesn't do that? I'm so dead now.

**~Outside Levi's apartment~ ~Normal POV~**

"Hanji what are we going to do now!?" Armin had never been this panic before. He knew Levi would going to kill Eren and feed him to the sharks!

"Actually, we won't have to worry about Levi killing Eren. He would not do that." Hanji thought? "Why are you so sure?" "Woman's sixth sense. I'm sure he will just beat the crap out of Eren." Hanji sneered. _That is scary too! I don't want Eren get injured too! Mikasa will interrogate me of Eren's injury! Not like it was the first time but I still treasure my life!_

Hanji patted Armin and tried to comfort him. "Don't worry! I promise you, Eren will still be in one piece." _I even could swear and bet with my life. That man will not do that. _Hanji had a sinister smile on her face.

**~Back inside the apartment~**

Levi could sense someone's presence inside the room. _So… there is an unwelcomed guest here… No wonder those two fools wanted to in this place so badly. _He looked everywhere with his blank expression and. After scanning the room for a few minutes, he glance stopped at the closet. **The fucking closet. **_Nice hiding spot there. _If he really caught the person inside the closet, he sure he would kill whoever this was. He felt disgusted just by imagining the person inside might dirtied his clothes. _Have to fucking wash everything then. _

Eren was hiding in the closet. He thought the man would not get to noticedhim. But he was wrong. He began to felt scared and curled his self into a ball. Then he felt something small touched his legs. He began to feel uncomfortable.

_The thing is moving for heaven's sake!What is that!?_ The 'unknown' thing had bit on Eren's feet and that made him squeaked in pain and jumped out of the closet. That was when Levi's opening the closet door. _What timing._

"Uwahh!" Eren pounced on the older man and clung on him, shaking. The older man did not expect this to come.

"Mom! It's so creepy!" _He was a baby boy to his mother, huh… _Levi rolled his eyes. He was annoyed at the taller boy. He wished he was shorter than him. It was a funny sight to see a taller person clung on a shorter one.

"Brat. Get off me. I'm not your mom." Eren responded to the annoyed man and slowly released him. Eren's eyes were covered with tears and would fall anytime soon. He endured and tried not to let the tears flow out.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Eren apologized sincerely to the older man. _I hated bugs in my entire life! _Now his hatred towards the bugs had risen.

"Yes you are, shitty brat. Including intruding my place." Levi looked at the panicking boy with a deadpan face.

"Uh…that… I'm sorry for that too!" Eren received a kick on his abdomen from the older man. Eren groaned slightly in pain. "What was that for!?" "Of course for barged in here." "But I didn't steal anything!" "That doesn't mean you can trespass other people's brats like you." Levi hissed. "Territory? You sounded like an animal." Another kick was sent to Eren. "Shut up brat. I say what I want. Why are screaming so sudden like a girl?"

"Oh yeah! Something crawled on my leg and bit me! I think there is bugs in the closet!" Levi frowned. _What the fuck? Bugs? _

"Are you fucking sure!?" Levi raised his voice to Eren. Eren feared by the older man. "I don't know! It's dark inside! The thing is small and kinda… furry?"

"For fuck's sake that's a rat!" _How the hell did he not notice the presence of the filthy pest? Pests should not exist in this world!_

"You, brat. Help me catch the fucking rat or I will fucking kill you." Levi rushed out of the room and disappeared from Eren's sight. That is not a request but an order.

_Guess I will have to help unless I hate my life. I'm sure my life though. _Eren went out of the room and searched for the creature.

Few minutes passed by, there was no sign of the pest. Eren was exhausted. He was starting to sweat and he sat on the floor in the kitchen.

"Can't you sit elsewhere? And man you are so pathetic, you exhaust so soon?" Levi said with a sarcastic voice. Eren glared at the man. He chose to ignore the man. Levi left Eren on his spot and went on to search for the rat. Eren sighed and tried to sit up while something furry touched his hand on the floor. Eren looked down. It was the rat and it was biting Eren's finger.

It did not feel pain to Eren. Instead he felt ticklish. The rat's fur is white and it did not have dirty spots or dust on it. It cutely eyed Eren and squeaked softly.

"Oh god, you are so cute! And fluffy too!" Eren picked up the tiny rat and patted on its soft fur. He had a soft spot for furry animals. Definitely not for bugs. Those disgusting creatures. Jean would probably laughed at him if he saw this.

_Oh shit Levi wants to get rid of you. I can't let you die! _Eren looked at the rat with sympathy. _You don't look filthy after all. Your fur are so beautiful. _He noticed the rat's cheek reddened. Eren must be imagining things.

"What took you so long?" _Great. The soon-to-be-killer is here. _Eren was about to hide the rat from Levi but it was too late. Levi had seen the animal. He narrowed his eyes. _Why does this fucking rat looks familiar?_

"Kill it." Levi did not hesitate on his words. He hated pest in his apartment. Not even one ant can be exist there.

"Hell NO." Eren protested. He had to keep the rat save no matter what.

"Hell YES. Are you denying my order?" "I can deny whatever the hell you say." "GET RID OF THAT PEST, RIGHT NOW." "OVER MY DEAD BODY." Eren hissed. "It didn't do you any harm!" "No pests and animals are allowed in this place." Levi pissed back. Eren tched. _Such clean freak._

"I will take this rat with me! Please don't kill it!" Eren turned to beg the older man. He used his puppy eyes to beg. Levi was undefended for the moment, he was defeated by those eyes.

"…..You win, brat. Fine. Do whatever you want with the fucking rat. Don't let me see it again." Levi turned his head away, his face was slightly blushed.

"Really!?" Eren was too happy to notice Levi's blush. He was about to pat the rat when the animal jumped out of his hand and bit his foot, the second time. This time a bit deeper.

"Ouch! What are you doing!?" Eren jumped and lost his balance. He toppled over the man in front him and both of them fell on the floor. Eren lips landed on something warm… and soft too. Eren opened his opened his eyes and met with a pair of steel grey eyes. His emerald eyes blinked several times. He kissed Levi on his lips.

_What in the world!? I kissed my client! _Eren hastily stood up and blushed madly. He kissed a man and not to mention, it was his first kiss.

Levi was still calm and his face did not show any facial expression. That panicked Eren more. _Is he angry of me now!?Will he hate me!? I don't want to lose my job! _

The rat ran to Eren's hand and its whiskers tickled Eren. It made the boy back to the reality.

"Uh… sorry?" Eren didn't know what to say about it. But what Levi said made Eren wanted to take back his words.

"I need to go rinse my mouth." Levi deadpanned Eren.

"Hey! That's rude! You should have apologized to me instead! That's my first kiss!" Eren was pissed off now. Levi raised his eyebrow.

"Hello? You are the one who fell and kissed me. You didn't kiss before? How old are you?"

"18?"

"You should have kissed someone at this age."

"My mom?"

"Are you dumb? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No I don't."

Levi blankly stared at the boy. He sighed. "Shitty glasses and that kid should be waiting outside. Go on."

"Oh okay." Eren walked to the door while carrying the rat in his hands.

"Uh… goodbye?" Levi did not reply the boy.

Stepped out of the apartment, Hanji glomped on the startled boy. "Eren! You are save! I'm so glad you are okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

Armin hugged his brunette friend. "OMG Eren I thought you had died inside!"

"Why should I?" There were many questions mark above Eren's head. The rat in his hand squeaked.

"Awwwww where does this cute little thing come frommmmmmmmmmmmm Eren can I keep ittttttttttttttttttt?" Hanji beamed at the rat.

"Sure why not." Eren handed the rat to the witch. "You going to keep it in your apartment?"

"Of course! This creature is too cute! Guess Levi is very furious of this poor creature, am I right?" Eren nodded his head.

"So what happened inside there?" Armin asked curiously. Eren remembered the kiss and blushed. Hanji noticed it and smiled in a witchy way.

"Nothing happened. We just spending our time to find this rat and Levi wanted to kill it. I stopped him."

"Wow! How did you do that!? Nobody dared to protest that grumpy man! Eren you are awesome!" Hanji high-fived Eren. Eren high-fived Hanji awkwardly. "Shall we go back now? I will give you two a nice cup of tea!" Thus, Hanji pushed the both of them while the rat was safe in her coat's pocket.

* * *

Levi had cursed like-hell-he-would-remember-the-number-of-times of it. He had lost counted. _Today is so fucked up. Thanks to shitty glasses. _His phone rang and he answered it without checking the caller ID. He knew who it was.

"What the fuck do you want?" Levi was tired of dealing with this woman.

"Don't be so harsh! I just want to check whether you are doing great or not." The person at the other side of the phone sang.

"Thanks to you, shitty glasses. I feel like shit now." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Haha I know you will! I'm gonna tell Erwin how you do, oh my god this is so getting interesting now!" Hanji cooed.

"…What's the point of doing this? You, what are you planning?" Levi hissed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb on me. That fucking rat, is yours right? Don't think I will forget about that filthy animal." Levi was getting annoyed. How did he get along with this crazy women at the very first place?

"You sure have sharp eyes! My dear Levi~ Yup that's Lucifer!" That fucking rat was Hanji's pet rat, or rather be said, an experiment material. That rat wouldn't die so easily. Witches keep special bred rats that could ingest nearly all kinds of chemical and their experiment potions. Levi should have known that that woman was planning something not good in her fucking brain again. He wished he could set the witch on fire.

"Stop your nonsense. You are giving me headache. It's a pain in my ass." Levi scowled.

"But… aren't you happy to meet him?" Hanji sounded sad in her voice. Levi knew she was just pretending. She always did that.

"Why would I be happy? You are not making any sense."

"I know it Levi. Don't underestimate me. Who do you thing I am? I know everything. Just admit me. Don't be a tsundere~ You are not fun to tease!" Hanji pouted.

"Do anything stupid again, I'll gonna kick your ass with my boots and set your apartment in fire." Levi warned.

"Oh Levi~ You wouldn't dare to do that!" Hanji totally ignored the man's warning.

"I'm hanging up if you keep talking about shit." "Well nothing particular to say anymore~ see you tomorrow~ and please keep an eye on your assistant too~ bye~"

Levi closed his phone and silently sat on the coach. _How does this shitty matter have business with Petra? Keep an eye on her? Now this is really fucked up._

* * *

**Some old-fashioned way to do the kiss XD**

**So yeah Levi knew about Hanji's identity, they are childhood friends after all. Erwin knew too. =x**

**So uh Chapter 3 done! Review please! Pretty please?**


End file.
